The invention relates generally to a paper mover and more specifically to an apparatus for removing single sheets of paper from a stack and depositing them at a designated location.
Much effort has been expended in the vocational rehabilitation of quadriplegics and studies have shown that quadriplegics can preform useful office-type functions at home working with data sheets and push-button office machines. The quadriplegic is able to transfer the information from the top of the stack into his office machine, but is physically incapable of removing the top sheet from the stack in order to gain access to the underlying sheets.
Accordingly, the development of an apparatus for removing the top sheet, and only the top sheet, from a stack of sheets has assumed great importance. While sheet-moving devices are known in the art, the separating and depositing system of the present invention is extremely simple in construction and operation, employs few and relatively inexpensive components, is essentially foolproof in operation, can be used in the home without outside accessories, is portable and can be easily operated by a quadriplegic.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removing single sheets of paper from a stack and depositing them at a predetermined location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing single sheets of paper from a stack containing different size sheets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing single sheets of paper from a stack wherein the sheets are not damaged and may be reused.